Projet Z
by Universa2002
Summary: Après la trahison de Fey, l'équipe de Chrono Stone est au plus bas, enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Arion commence à entendre des voix et des brides de souvenirs d'un enfant lui apparaissent. Et les enfants de la génération de la seconde phase ne sont pas prêts à laisser leur projet Z, leurs passer sous le nez. Ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgents svp!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Bon ceci est ma première fanfiction

Inazuma ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à level-5

Quelques infos : Se passe après l'épisode 41

Ne prends pas en compte la suite et la saison Galaxy

J'utilise les prénoms français

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La Voix

 _Ragnarok_ _, futur_

 _Arion PDV_ _  
_

Je rentrai dans la chambre que m'avaient donnée les enfants de la génération de la seconde phase. Il y avait eu entrainement, mais personne n'était concentré. Tout ça à cause de Fey, Fey. Il venait de nous trahir et de rejoindre les enfants de la génération de la seconde. Je pris la seule chose qui était à côté de moi, un vase, et le lançai par terre. Il se brisa en mille morceaux. Je tombai genoux à terre, pleurant.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?murmurai-je

J'étais en colère, très en colère. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai même failli blesser JP.

* * *

 **Flash-back**

 **Nous étions à l'entrainement. L'équipe était composée de JP, Victor, Sor, Sol, Gabriel, Goldie, Ryoma, Riccardo, Zanark, Lucien et moi**

 **Nous commen** **çâ** **mes l'entrainement sous l'œil attentif du coach Sharp. Bien sûr, tout le monde jouait à fond malgré la récente trahison de Fey. Nous avan** **çâ** **mes et là** **, Sol me passa la balle. Et c** **'est à partir de là que tout a commencé. Au début, nous jouions bien .Sol me passait la balle et moi je lui renvoyais. Nous progression très vite sur le terrain et j'** **arriva** **i devant les buts, devant JP.**

 _ **Détruit-les, tire de toutes tes forces, c'est un ENNEMI!**_

 **Mon instinct prit le dessus et je tirai de toutes mes forces. La balle acquit une puissance phénoménale.**

 **« JP va-t'en de là! Hurla le coach Sharp.**

 **JP voyant la puissance de la balle, courut s'abriter. Dès que la balle toucha le filet, une fumée se leva. Quand il se fut dissipé, nous vîmes tous l'état du but: il était complètement détruit!**

 **Toute l'équipe se précipita vers JP, sauf moi. J'étais figé d'horreur, comment avais-je pu faire ça? J'aurais pu blesser JP.**

 **-Arion! Tonna une voix à côté de moi.**

 **C'était William Tuddsforth, directeur de l'organisation d'El Dorado.**

 **-Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu as tiré aussi fort? me demanda-t-il, sa voix avait beau être calme, elle était froide.**

 **-Je … ne sais pas. Bégayai-je.**

 **-C'est bien toi qui a tiré? dit-il.**

 **-…**

 **J'avais honte, j'aurais pu tuer mon meilleur ami.**

 _ **Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu es surpuissant et ils ne veulent pas que tu utilises ton don, ce sont des ennemis.**_

 **Cette fois, je me tournai vers la baie vitrée, où, pendant les matchs, Simeon était assit. Et je le vis, là, assis sur son « trône » avec un sourire mauvais. Il me fixait de ses yeux violets.**

 _ **Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien, Arion?**_

 **Est-ce que c'était Simeon qui parlait dans ma tête?**

 **-Arion?**

 **Je me tournai vers Schemer Guile, ancien coach de l'équipe Excellence.**

 **-Oui, c'est moi qui ai tiré mais je n'ai jamais voulu blessé JP. Leur répondis-je.**

 **Je me tournai vers JP, vers l'équipe.**

 **-Je suis désole JP, dis-je, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser.**

 **-Ce n'est rien capitaine. M** **e répondit-il.**

 **-Arion, tu vas aller te reposer. Me dit le coach Sharp.**

 **J'y vais.** **» Dis** **-je.**

 **Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre quand je vis Fey, Mehr, Ghiris et Simeon.**

 **« Beau tir, me félicita Simeon, vraiment magnifique.**

 **-Que veux-tu? Lui lançai-je froidement.**

 **-Eh bien Arion, que se passe-t-il? M'interrogea Fey, visiblement amusé.**

 **Rien qui vous regarde en tout cas. Dis-je froidement, en rentrant dans ma chambre. »**

 **Fin du flash-back**

Que me voulaient-ils?

 **PDV personne**

« Eh bien, ça va être plus intéressant que prévu. dit un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets.

C'est sûr, ça va être drôle. Ricana une jeune fille aux cheveux lavande et aux yeux verts.

-On va enfin pouvoir le récupérer, récupérer notre projet Z. affirma un jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux verts.

* * *

 **Arion : J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **Fey : A bientôt !**

 **Moi : Mais c'est à moi de dire ça ! « Part boudée »**

 **Simeon : Tu vas pas nous faire la tête, si ?**

 **Moi : Si même qu'après je vous torturais, MUHAHA ! « Regard de psychopathe et sort un fusil »**

 **Les personnages de Chrono Stone : « court aussi vite qu'ils peuvent car ils sont poursuivis par une auteure folle dingue »**

 **Moi: Vous pouvez me laisser des reviews, à bientôt « elle dit ça tout en menaçant les personnages de Chrono Stone », et vous, vous dites au revoir?**

 **Les joueurs: Au revoir et à la prochaine, si on est toujours en vie.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rêve ou Réalité?

Projet Z

Vraiment désolé pour mon retard!

Merci à Yumeko's dream,à NyanWall et Gryfounette pour leurs reviews!

D'autres infos: - On veut pas trop parler foot, mais plutôt d'Arion et des enfants de la génération de la seconde phase

Chapitre 2 : Rêve ou Réalité ?

J'étais dans un jardin, à côté de Ragnarok. Je vis quatre enfants de 5 ou 6 ans, mais c'était… Fey, Simeon, Mehr et Ghiris ! Ils étaient si innocents et joyeux! Ils ne ressemblaient pas aux personnes qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il les avait fait changés?

J'entendis une personne courir et se diriger vers les enfants de la seconde phase.

Cet enfant était plus jeune que les autres (environ 5 ans), il était blond et avait les yeux verts.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Zéphyr? Demanda petit Simeon.

-Regardes grand-frère ! S'exclama le petit Zéphyr en lui tendant un bracelet.

 _Grand-frère?_ Mais Simeon n'a pas de frère, enfin je crois.

-C'est sublime! Lui dit Mehr.

-C'est vrai! Affirma Ghiris.

-J'en ai fais un pour chacun d'entre nous! Dit le petit blond.

Merci beaucoup Zéphyr! » Sourit Fey en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Et Zéphyr leurs offrit son plus beau sourire

* * *

Je me trouvais, à présent, dans une salle de Ragnarok.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller? Demanda une voix.

Je me tournai vers la voix, et vit les frères Evan, Zéphyr et Simeon. Ils devaient avoir 8 ou 9 ans.

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas Frérot! Dit Zéphyr.

-Mais c'est normal de s'inquiéter! Si ça ne marche pas… Commença Simeon.

-Il faut y croire! Si on arrive à transférer les pouvoirs liés à l'élément Air (note de l'auteure: contrôle sur le vent, les éclairs, le temps, les orages,…) , alors on pourra en finir avec El Dorado! finit Zéphyr.

D'accord, céda Simeon, mais fait attention. »

Il sortit de la salle et une vive lumière avala la salle. Quand je pus rouvrir les yeux, Simeon et Fey étaient à côté du jeune Evan, qui était à terre.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et dit:

« On a réussi. »

* * *

La scène avait encore changé, maintenant je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre.

Au milieu, je vis Zéphyr (10 ans environ) attaché à une chaise.

Puis apparurent Schemer Guile et William Tuddsforth.

« Vous m'avez enlevé. Dit calmement le blond.

-Oui. Répondit Schemer Guile.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Zéphyr.

-Tu es beaucoup trop puissant, tu représente une menace pour El Dorado. Se justifia l'ancien coach de l'équipe Excellence.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi? Les interrogea le prisonnier.

-Nous allons t'effacer tous tes souvenirs et les remplacer par d'autres, puis te transporter 200 ans dans le passé et te laisser aux mains de notre agent Sara Sherwind. Tu vivras comme une personne normale. Répondit William Tuddsforth pendant qu'une machine s'enroulait autour du front de Zéphyr.

Je reviendrai et je vous détruirai pour ce que vous avez fait! » Les prévint le jeune blond.

Le noir et un cri.

Mais je vis une dernière image.

C'était un dossier avec écrit Projet Z, Projet Zéphyr.

* * *

 **Moi: Alors?**

 **Arion: Simeon a un frère surpuissant qui se fait enlever par El Dorado et qui est devenu amnésique, c'est ça?**

 **Moi: Exact.**

 **Simeon: J'ai le droit de tuer S.G et W.T?**

 **Moi: Pas pour l'instant.**

 **W.T et S.G: ouf!**

 **Moi: Mais dans ma grande bonté, je vais le faire à ta place. Undertaker et Oz, je peux prendre vos faux?**

 **Oz et Undertaker: Bien sûr!**

 **W.T et S.G: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Moi: N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews *dit ça tout en poursuivant les deux autres persos***


	3. Chapter 3

Projet Z Voici le chapitre 3 où l'histoire va légèrement changée.  
Bonne lecture.

Petites infos:

 _ **Gras et Italique: Voix**_

 _Italique: Arion parle à la voix_

Chapitre 3 : Et dans la réalité ?

Je me réveillai en sursaut, assez choqué par ce que je venais de voir. J'allai me préparer car aujourd'hui c'est la réunion des équipes. J'essayai d'assimiler les informations que je venais de recevoir. Simeon avait un frère qui s'était fait enlever par El Dorado, c'est normal qu'ils veulent gouverner le monde s'ils croient que les humains sont tous comme ceux d'El Dorado !

Pourrai-je encore jouer au foot pour eux après ce que je venais de découvrir ?  
Je ne sais pas, mais avant tout, il faut que je sache si cela est vrai.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle d'El Dorado. Quand j'y arrivai, ben je faillis mourir.  
Quand je dis mourir, c'est pour de vrai. A peine, eus je ouvert la porte qu'une balle (du futur, bien sûr) me frôla, tandis que moi je frôlai la crise cardiaque.  
Je vis alors, après que je me sois remis, les équipes sous les tables, avec nos amis que nous nous sommes fait durant nos voyages temporels alors qu' El Dorado et les SSC avaient les armes à la main.  
Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et me dis que j'ai besoin de dormir ou de me réveiller, au choix.

« … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demandai-je assez énervé.  
-Ils ont PIRATE NOS ORDINATEURS… Commença William Tuddsforth.  
-…POUR RETROUVER MON FRERE ! Finit Simeon.

…Son frère? Serait-il possible qu'il parle de … Zéphyr?

-Ton frère? Tu as un frère? Interrogea Goldie.  
-Oui, il s'appelle Zéphyr Evan. Répondit Simeon.

 _Ce n'est pas possible, tout ça est faux! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, c'est ça un rêve et je vais me réveiller!?_  
 ** _Tu crois que c'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas?_**

Je sursautai, ELLE était encore là!

 _Qui es-tu? ET CE N'ETAIT QU'UN RÊVE!_

 ** _Crois ce que tu veux et je suis toi, comme toi tu es moi et es-tu sûr que ce n'était qu'un rêve?_**

 ** _Parle leurs-en et tu verras._**

Il a raison.

-VOUS NOUS L'AVEZ ENLEVE! VOUS CROYIEZ QUE NOUS ALLIONS RESTER LA SANS RIEN FAIRE, C'EST CA? Hurla Mehr.  
-Mehr, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver contre eux, essaya Ghiris, ils n'en valent pas la peine.  
-Ghiris a raison, jamais ils ne parleront. Affirma Fey.

Je devais savoir.

-Et si c'était vrai, comment l'aurait-il fait disparaître? Demandai-je.  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi.  
-Et bien, dans le futur, il y a beaucoup de techniques, on peut l'assommer, le tuer, lui faire tout oublier. Me répondit Simeon.  
-Que veux-tu dire pas « tout oublier »? Dis-je, légèrement inquiet.  
-On lui enlève tous ses souvenirs, on les remplace et voilà c'est fait. M'expliqua Fey. Arion, tu vas bien?

Je devais être aussi pâle que la mort elle-même tellement j'étais choqué.

 ** _Alors, n'avais-je pas raison?_**

Je jetai un regard noir aux deux dirigeants d'El Dorado. S'ils avaient vraiment fait ça…

-Question: est-ce que vous avez vraiment enlevé ce Zéphyr? Demanda le roi Arthur.

On se tourna tous vers eux, le regard interrogateur.

-…

D'accord, ils ne répondaient plus.

-Alors? Demanda Goldie.

Elle semblait sur les nerfs, les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle faisait vraiment peur quand elle était énervée.

-…Oui c'est vrai, nous l'avons enlevé. Murmura Schemer Guile (j'ai retrouvé la forme!)

Choc sur toutes les personnes étant là. Puis énorme brouhaha. Alpha, Bêta, Gamma et Zanark hurlaient qu'ils démissionnaient, les coachs demandaient à ceux que les équipes soient retirés du tournoi, et les SSC demandaient à ceux que l'on rendent leur ami/frère.  
Plus ça allait et… moins ça allait. Tout ce brouhaha m'empêchait de me concentrer.

-STOP!Leur hurlais-je.

Tous se turent et me regardèrent étonnés.

-On a compris, c'est un choc et tout le monde est énervé, etc mais là il faudrait se calmer. Leur dis-je. Ah oui, je pense qu'aucune des équipes n'a envie de jouer et nous ne jouerons plus pour/avec vous. Wonderbat, est-ce que je peux te parler?

Bien sûr Arion. »Me répondit-il.

Et nous partîmes de la pièce.

 **Auteure : Voilà, un chapitre de fait.**  
 **Arion : Mais laissez-moi tranquille !**  
 **Auteure : … ?**  
 **Arion : Universa, dis à W.T et S.C de me laisser tranquille !**  
 **W.T et S.C : Reviens !**  
 **Auteure : Vous voulez vraiment que je vous torture à nouveau ?! *Yeux de démons***  
 ***W.T et S.C s'en vont loin de cette auteure tarée***  
 **… : Arion ?**  
 **Arion : ?**  
 **Fey : Mais c'est *bip***  
 **Arion : ?**  
 **Auteure : Je l'ai censuré pour pas qu'il dise qui c'est.**  
 **Fey et Arion : O.K., si tu veux…**  
 **Auteure : Bon, à plus.**


	4. Chapter 4

Projet Z

Et voici le chapitre 4! Enjoy! (oui je me mets à l'anglais et alors?)

 **Chapitre 4: Plan et Contraintes( et Haine aussi, un peu)**

Après être parti de cette salle EXTRÊMEMENT bruyante, nous trouvâmes une salle pour parler au calme.

-Que se passe-t-il Arion? Me demanda Wonderbat. Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette tout à l'heure.  
Il était observateur, je n'étais pas bien, après tout j'avais quand même vu les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu as raison, après tout je connais Zéphyr. Dis-je.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Je lui racontai tout, du début à la fin.

-C'est pour ça que tu as demandé tout à l'heure ce qu'était « tout oublier ». Dit-il. Je vois, donc Zéphyr a perdu tout ses souvenirs mais en plus a été envoyé 200 ans dans le passé avec…

Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup de parler.

-Wonderbat? Demandai-je inquiet.  
-Le nom de la personne avec laquelle il a été envoyé s'appelle Sara SHERWIND. Dit-il. Arion connait-tu cette personne?  
-Oui, soupirai-je, c'est ma mère.

Wonderbat écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu le… Commença-t-il.  
-Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler d'ailleurs. Répondis-je à la question muette.  
-C'est bizarre tout de même que ta mère ne t'en ai jamais parler. Dit-il -Vous savez, elle m'a envoyé à Inazuma juste après l'incident des planches, c'est-à-dire à cinq ans. Dis-je mélancolique.

-Je suis désolé, mais que faisons-nous à propos de Zéphyr Evan? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je pensais que nous pouvions pirater El Dorado et, si il faut, les SSC. Proposai-je.

-C'est vrai que ça pourrais marcher, me dit-il, Arion, je ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer.

-Merci Wonderbat! Dis-je.

Nous repartîmes rejoindre les autres. J'étais content car si l'on arrivait à retrouver Zéphyr, peut-être que tout dans le futur, rentrerait dans l'ordre.

J'ouvris la porte avec un grand sourire…qui fana très vite en voyant les têtes horribles mes amis et la haine des SSC.

-Euh? Il se passe quoi ici? Les interrogeai-je.

Ils me lancèrent une feuille que je lus. Il y avait que nous devions jouer contre les SSC les trois matchs et en bas il y avait la signature des coachs. Cela datait de notre arrivée dans le futur.  
Je leur lançai un regard furieux.

-Vous êtes… Commençai-je.  
-Préventifs. Finit William Tuddsforth.  
-DES MONSTRES! Hurla Sol.

Je regardai mes amis, on ne pouvait rien faire.

-Nous allons jouer…

Ils sourirent.

…Mais n'allez pas croire que nous allons jouer pour gagner…

Plus de sourires.

…Nous sommes obliger de jouer et nous n'y pouvons rien mais nous n'allons pas gagner, ça je vous l'assure. Dis-je en quittant (à nouveau) la pièce.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre quand un bras m'agrippa. Je me retourna et tomba face à Fey et Simeon.

-Merci d'être de notre côté. Me glissa Fey.  
De rien. » Lui murmurai-je

Ils me sourirent et s'en allèrent.

 _PDV Wonderbat_

Se pourrait-il que Zéphyr soit…

 **Auteure:Je vous vois venir « mais que penses Wonderbat » ou encore « auteur sadique! » mais certains (la plupart) d'entre vous auront compris à qui pense Wonderbat et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors vous allez bientôt le découvrir.**

 **Fey: Tu as beaucoup écrit.**

 **Auteure: Ouais.**

 **…: Un peu trop d'ailleurs.**

 **Auteure: Tais-toi.**

 **Arion: bon, à bientôt pour un new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Recherches et Questions**

 **Coucou, I'm back suite à une review qui m'a fait me rendre compte que j'avais totalement abandonné l'écriture et je viens réparer cela.**  
 **Enjoy ce chapitre!**

Je me sentais bien, je flottais, tout mon esprit et mon corps dormait. Cette sensation de bien-être et de puissance, je la connaissais.

 _Je volais_

J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouva face au soleil. Ce même soleil qui illuminait le ciel orangé du matin et les nuages roses qui ressemblaient à de la barbe à papa. Je restai sans voix devant ce paysage éblouissant. J'aurais voulu rester là jusqu'à ma mort. Puis une sorte de grand oiseau passa et laissa des plumes d'un blanc éclatant dans son sillage. Mais avant de s'en aller complètement, il se tourna vers moi. Ce n'était pas un oiseau.

 _C'était Pégase._

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses orbes étaient d'un vert émeraude, le même que celui de Zéphyr Evan. Il se retourna et partit si vite que rien n'aurait pu le rattraper.

Et les magnifiques plumes blanches virèrent au noir avant de devenir cendres.  
Le soleil se transforma en un immense vortex, aspirant tout sur son passage et moi aussi.

Dans ce vortex, j'avais l'impression d'être tué, oublié, déchiré entre deux mondes. J'avais l'impression que l'on voulait me faire disparaître, que l'on m'enlevait tout. Le vide apparut devant mes paupières.

* * *

Quand je les rouvris, j'étais au moment où des planches avaient failli me tomber dessus, je me revis courir vers ce chiot, mon ami, pour le sauver et puis ces planches en bois faillirent me tomber dessus. Au moment où Axel Blaze devait lancer le ballon « sauveur », tout se figea.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison, dit une voix bien connue.

Je me retourna vers elle, celle qui m'avait dit quoi faire. Et je vis une personne sans pour autant distinguer son visage. Elle faisait ma taille et avait des cheveux qui lui arrivait à la taille et blonds. C'était aussi sûrement un homme.

-Qui es-tu? Lui demandai-je. Comment savais-tu tant de choses sur le passé des SSC?

-Veux-tu vraiment le savoir? Ria-t-il. Mais son rire était doux, comme le vent.

-Bien sûr! Affirmai-je avec entrain.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un rocher non loin.

 _Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, mais je trouvais cela injuste que Saru n'aie plus son frère alors que celui-ci est, j'espère, toujours en vie. Je voulais aussi voir Fey rire de nouveau au lieu de ce regard triste qu'il affichait. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a aidé en me sauvant et en me montrant des choses extraordinaires et magnifiques. J'étais d'ailleurs très heureux d'être son ami, il comptait énormément pour moi._

-Je vois, Dit l'inconnu en me sortant de mes pensées, tu trouves ça injuste, et tu as raison. Mais je ne peux t'aider plus.

-Pourquoi? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé! L'implorai-je. Toi seul a les réponses qu'on recherche.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage malgré la proximité, c'était comme un voile sur mes yeux.

-C'est faux, toi aussi a les réponses, il faut juste que tu brises le cadenas du passé, m'expliqua-t-il doucement,. C'est ce que tu fais en ce moment, tu le forces à s'ouvrir. Continues si tu veux toutes les réponses.

-Quel est ce cadenas? L'interrogeai-je.

Il mit une main sur ma poitrine et une lumière verte en émana.

-Tu le connais, murmura-t-il, la pierre du passé. »

D'un seul coup, il se volatilisa et se transform en des pétales de cerisiers. Et le temps reprit son cours. Et là, je vis que le ballon arriver sur les planches, mais pas toutes. Une allait nous tomber dessus quand une rafale de vent la déplaça d'un seul coup. Je vis ma mère accourir auprès de moi enfant et le serrer dans ses bras.  
Ce jour, le vent m'avait sauvé.

* * *

De nouveau, le noir se fit.

 **...Ion...**

 _Je sentais mon corps flotter de nouveau._

 **...Rion...**

 _Je me sentais si bien._

 **...ARION!...**

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour me retrouver face à Fey Rune, le visage autoritaire.

…

« FEY ? Criai-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'…

Sauf qu'il éclata de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'était mémorable! Ria-t-il.

Je me tournai vers le miroir, et il avait raison, mes cheveux étaient ébouriffés de partout.

-C'est pas gentil de se moquer, dis-je en lui lançant l'oreiller à la tête.

Qu'il attrapa avant bien sûr. Saleté de SSC!

-Bon, que se passe-t-il dans la tête du capitaine de Raimon pour qu'il rate l'entraînement? Dit-il avec amusement.

Entraînement?  
Je me tourne vers le radio-réveil et il est onze heures .  
Entraînement à neuf heures.  
Je l'avais raté.  
Et de trois heures en plus, ben j'ai bien dormi dis donc.

-Euh, hésitai-je, j'ai bien dormi?

-C'est sûr, affirma-t-il, d'habitude tu es toujours une heure avant sur le terrain. Que se passe-t-il, serais-tu amoureux?

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est FAUX! Essayai-je en vain.

-Tu es tout rouge! Dit-il, Alors qui est l'heureuse élue?

-Tais-toi et laisse-moi me préparer pour que j'aille expliquer au coach pourquoi je ne suis pas là! Dis-je en le poussant vers la sortie.

D'accord mais tu n'échapperas pas à ça! Sourit-il en partant. »

Moi amoureux, c'est faux, complètement et de qui? Hein? Personne! Pas même d'un lapin aux cheveux verts!  
Je soupirai en enlevant mon haut pour aller me doucher. Je me tournai vers le miroir.

Un collier y était. Plus précisément une émeraude offerte par ma mère depuis mon enfance. Je l'avais toujours gardé en souvenir du passé que j'avais vécu avec ma mère.  
Puis une plume rentra dans ma chambre, elle était blanche. Je souris, c'était peut-être un rêve mais je savais que je n'étais pas seul.

 **Arion: Donc, je rêvais.**  
 **Auteure: Bien sûr, ce rêve est la clé de tout!**  
 **Arion: A bon, en quoi?**  
 **Inconnu du rêve: Ah lalalala, tu vas comprendre plus tard.**  
 **Arion: Tu es qui d'abord toi?**  
 **Inconnu du rêve: Toi.**  
 **Arion:?**  
 **Fey:?**  
 **Saru:?**  
 **Auteure: Et ouais, je vais vous laisser en plan maintenant, bye tout le monde!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Tu es en retard Capitaine!

 **Coucou, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

PDV Externe

Dabs une salle noire éclairée de lumières bleues, trônait un siège où était installé un homme d'un âge avancé. Il regardait un écran où l'on pouvait voir différentes informations.

« Trois heures de retard? Demanda-t-il en brisant le silence qui était présent.

-Oui monsieur, dit une voix surgissant de l'ombre, il dit qu'il a eu une panne de réveil.

-Est-ce vrai? Interrogea le supérieur (oui c'est son supérieur et ça se voit, môsieur est hautain et … bref reprenons).

-D'après les caméras, c'est la vérité, acquiesça l'autre homme.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son chef et prit un visage grave.

Il est en train de forcer le cadenas, l'informa-t-il.

-Combien de temps? L'interrogea le « vieil » homme.

-Nous ne savons pas, répondit-il, mais peu de temps.

Le vieil homme se tourna et se révéla être William Tuddsforth, directeur d'El Dorado. Il poussa un soupir et contacta des personnes via l'écran. Des soldats et scientifiques apparurent et il ordonna:

Dites à tout le monde de se tenir prêt! Nous commençons la 1ère phase du projet DSSC!

* * *

PDV Arion ( qui est loin de douter de ce qu'il se passe, mais c'est normal vu que c'est moi qui écrit!)

Après m'être préparé en quatrième (cinquième même vu que j'avais un retard de trois heures!) vitesse, j'avais couru jusqu'au stade situé au centre de Ragnarok pour, au moins, faire le fin de l'entraînement.  
Quand j'arrivai, mon équipe était divisé en deux.D'un côté, on avait:

-2. Oscar (Défenseur)  
6\. Adé Kébé (Milieu)  
10\. Ar Ecks (Milieu)  
18\. Sol Daystar (Attaquant)  
20\. Jean-Pierre Lapin (Gardien)  
99\. Zanark Avalonic (Attaquant)

De l'autre:

3\. Gabriel Garcia (Défenseur)  
7\. Eugene Peabody (Milieu)  
9\. Juliette (Milieu)  
16\. Lucien Dark (Attaquant)  
21\. Sor (Défenseur)  
1\. Samguk Han (Gardien)

C'était du 6vs6, et je me rendis compte que mes camarades étaient vraiment forts. Sol avait sorti son esprit guerrier pour faire un but, mais juste après un Sor mixi-maxisé avait repris le ballon pour attaquer, épaulé de Gaby.  
J'étais hypnotisé par ce match jusqu'à ce que l'on me saute dessus. Je tombai en avant mais je réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à me rééquilibrer avec une Skie sur les épaules et mes amis me regardant.

« Tu es en retard Capitaine! Me réprima Skie.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu es en retard? Me demanda Riccardo, amusé.

-Et bien, Dis-je en cherchant mes mots, j'ai eu une panne de réveil.

Ils poussèrent un soupir collectif.

-Au moins, tu peux observer tes coéquipiers et voir les failles dans leur jeu, dit le coach Sharp ennuyé.

J'observai de nouveau le match et vis les failles. Par exemple, pendant l'attaque avec Zanark, celui-ci avait un tic . Il allait toujours vers le côté opposé auquel il va vraiment allé. Quant à Gaby, il renvoyait très souvent la balle à Sor. Et le mode d'attaque était toujours le même: Sol allait vers l'avant et, quand il était bloqué, il faisait une passe à Zanark et inversement.

-Alors? Demanda Axel.

-Ils ont des habitudes, observai-je, Zanark va toujours vers le côté opposé avant de passer, Gaby passe souvent la balle à Sor. Enfin, la technique d'attaque est la même dans l'équipe de Sol.

Zhuge Lian me regarda et se tourna vers le match.

-Il a raison, acquiesça Nobunaga, comment as-tu remarquer cela?

Je réfléchis mais je ne trouvais aucune réponse, c'est comme si j'avais été formé pour trouver les failles ou que j'étais aidé. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver, je cherchai plus loin mais m'heurtai à un mur. Un mur dans ma tête, c'est une blague?

-Arion? Me ramena à la terre la voix de Victor.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Eh, ça va capitaine? S'inquiéta Goldie.

Oui, je crois," murmurai-je.

Le coach Sharp siffla la fin de l'entraînement, et au même moment, une explosion retentit.

 **Arion: Tu finis ça comme ça?**  
 **Auteure: Oui.**  
 **Goldie: Tu es horrible!**  
 **Auteure: Faux, c'est pour le suspens!**  
 **Victor: Mais oui, bien sûr…**  
 **Sol: Dis-le que t'es sadique plutôt.**  
 **Auteure: C'est faux! Riccardo aide-moi!**  
 **Riccardo: Pas possible.**  
 **Auteure: Méchants *pars en pleurs***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Projet DSSC**

 **Bon, j'ai envie de sortir deux chapitres donc voilà!**

L'explosion détruisit mes tympans car elle se situait assez près de nous. Si bien, que des morceaux arrivèrent sur le terrain sans toucher personne. Nous étions tous figés.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?

 _Cours! Va-t-en maintenant!_

Elle était de retour alors qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus être là, mais encore une fois, je l'écoutai.

« ON S'EN VA MAINTENANT! Hurlai-je à tous ceux qui étaient présent.

Cela eu le don de les sortir de leur torpeur entons commençâmes à courir . Nous nous retrouvâmes à courir dans les couloirs, le feu était de l'autre côté donc normalement, ça devrait aller. Nous tournâmes et nous tombâmes face aux SSC. Nous nous arrêtâmes directement, ils semblaient essouffler.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang?! Paniquai-je complètement sur le qui-vive.  
-Il ne … faut pas… aller par là, dit Ghiris essoufflé.

Ils semblaient inquiets et effrayés, que se passait-il?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je plus calmement.

Fey regarda Simeon bizarrement.

-Ils nous veulent tous, sans exception, répondit une fille aux cheveux oranges et aux yeux violets.

-Hein? Fut la réponse très éloquente de toute mon équipe.

-Qui? Demanda le roi Arthur.

-El dorado, répondit Mehr.

Elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Que s'est-il passé Mehr? Lui demandai-je doucement.

Elle s'effondra en pleurs. Ghiris la prit dans ses bras en essayant de la réconforter.

-Ils ont pris sa petite soeur, Gaia. Répondis Fey attristé.

Ils s'en prennent toujours à la famille ou quoi? D'abord Zéphyr et maintenant Gaia! Mais cette fois, ils ne tiendraient pas le coup. Deux membres enlevés par El Dorado. Je ne voulais plus que ça soit comme cela.  
Puis Wonderbat arriva et commença:

-C'était quoi ça? Et dire que j'avais beaucoup d'infos sur Zép…

Il s'arrêta quand il vit Mehr pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce q…il commença mais je l'interrompit.  
-Wonderbat emmène tout le monde en sécurité, les SSC en priorité avec la machine. Et le plus rapidement possible ai-je été clair?  
-Arion? Dit Axel. Et toi?

Je me tournai vers les SSC, ils avaient peut-être des « super-pouvoirs » mais ils étaient humains et tout le monde l'oubliais, eux compris. Je me tournai vers les coach.

-Je vais chercher Gaia, annonçai-je le plus calmement du monde.

Leurs réactions ne se fit pas attendre. Ils crièrent que j'étais fou, que je ne devais pas faire ça, que j'étais irréfléchi, que j'allais mourir et d'autres.

-Et je me passerai de votre autorisation, leur dis-je droit dans les yeux, je ferai ça avec ou sans votre accord. Je ferai ce qui me semble juste.

Ils se figèrent.

-De toute façon, quand tu as une idée en tête, tu la fais même si cela ne nous fait pas plaisir, ria sans humour Riccardo.

-Tu es têtu Capitaine, affirma Sol.

Tous acquiescèrent. Puis le roi Arthur me tendit Excalibur. Je ne compris pas.

-Prends-la jeune chevalier, dit-il, pour faire la justice il te faut une arme à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
-Merci votre Altesse, je ne vous décevrai pas. Dis-je avec conviction.  
\- Merci, Dit une petite voix triste.

Mehr s'était relevée et avait un grand sourire malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore.

De rien, lui dis-je, je te jure de te ramener ta soeur. »

Je me tournai vers l'endroit d'où venaient les SSC, j'y courus et j'entendis un « Bonne chance » de la part de tout le monde.

* * *

Je courus un beau moment avant de commencer à entendre des pas. Sauf que les pas venaient dans ma direction.

Merde! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

Ils approchaient et moi je regardai autour de moi pour trouver un échappatoire sans revenir en arrière. et là, je vis une bouche d'aération. Je montais dedans le plus vite possible. Quand je fus dedans, je me blottis et respirai aussi doucement que je pus. Ils s'approchèrent et je les entendis parler:

« La petite nous a échappée, t'as vu un peu ça, ils sont bien formés ces SSC! Dit l'un.

-On va avoir du mal à les attraper! Dit l'autre.  
-C'est quoi le projet DSSC déjà? Dit un nouvel arrivant.  
-C'est la création d'une nouvelle « race » de SSC avec l'ADN des anciens et de Raimon, Dit le second, mais, après on tue tous ceux qui y a contribué.  
-Donc Raimon et les SSC c'est ça? Demanda le premier.  
-Ouais, affirma le second, c'est pur ça que ça s'appelle projet Destruction Second Stage Children.  
-Ah ouais, c'est chaud, dit le troisième, mais comme ça on pourra les contrôler. »

Ils partirent. Et moi, je restai là. Ils veulent prendre notre ADN et nous tuer ensuite. Ils veulent créer des nouveaux SSC mais qu'il pourrait contrôler. Je fus pris d'un frisson incontrôlable en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec eux et les dommages causés dans l'espace-temps.  
J'entendis alors des pleurs, ils étaient faibles mais audibles. Je me dirigeai alors vers la source du bruit à quatre pattes. Quand j'arrivai, je vis une petite fille d'environ 7 ou 8 ans avec des tresses violettes pâles. Et elles avaient de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle me regarda effrayée avec les larmes aux yeux. Et elle vit Excalibur et elle prit encore plus peur.

« Gaia? Demandai-je aussi doucement que possible pour la rassurer.  
-Qui es-tu? Dit-elle en reniflant. Est-ce que tu veux me prendre comme eux?

Elle parlait d'El Dorado, je comprenais qu'elle aie peur, ce n'est qu'une enfant.

-Non, la rassurai-je, je suis le contraire. Je viens te sauver de la part de Mehr. Je m'appelle Arion.  
-Tu es le capitaine des Raimon. Observa-t-elle. Pourquoi tu voudrais me sauver? tu es l'ennemi des SSC.  
-Vraiment? Ris-je. Je ne sais pas. Je trouve ça injuste que vous soyez séparés les uns des autres parce que vous êtes différents. Je sais que je n'aimerai pas être séparer de ceux que j'aime.

Elle m'observa un instant.

-Tu es gentil. Dit-elle en souriant.  
-C'est vrai? Murmurai-je. Tu trouves?  
-Oui, tu dis la vérité et tu as une tête de gentil, affirma-t-elle.  
-Merci, souris-je, mais ça te dit que l'on parte de là et qu'on retrouve ta soeur.  
-Oui!S'exclama-t-elle.  
Chuuuttt! » Lui chuchotai-je

Elle se tut et elle me guida à travers tous les conduits. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour aller sur le toit. Elle me dit qu'elle l'avait dit à Simeon pour le prévenir. A un moment, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une grille, illuminé par les rayons du soleil. Nous sortîmes et nous retrouvâmes sur le toit face au soleil. Je cherchai des yeux la caravane.

« Ils vont arrivés dans deux minutes normalement, énonça-t-elle.  
-D'ac…

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, je fus interrompu par des soldats d'El Dorado surgissant de nulle part. Et au milieu, se tenaient Tuddsforth et Guile victorieux.

-Nous vous avons trouvés, dit Guile.

Je mis Gaia Derrière moi pour la protéger tout en prenant Excalibur.

-Vous ne nous aurez pas! Leur lançai-je à la figure.  
-C'est bizarre, c'est exactement ce que tu avais dit ce jour-là, divagua Tuddsforth.  
-De quoi parlez-vous? Grinçai-je.  
-De rien, Dit-il, ce n'est pas important. Dans tous les cas, vous êtes à nous car même si vous vous battiez de toutes vos forces, vous ne réussirez jamais. Il y a plus de deux cent soldats ici et vous êtes deux.

Il avait raison!

 _ **Arion sautez!**_

Quoi? Qui c'est?

 _ **C'est pas le plus important là, sautez!**_

Comme si j'allais faire confiance à un inconnu!

 _ **Vous allez crever là, mais sinon…**_

Je me résignai et pris Gaia.

-On va faire le grand saut, la prévins-je.  
Quoi? » Cria-t-elle

Je la pris par la main et éliminai sans tuer les soldats présents sur le bord avec Excalibur. Puis nous sautâmes dans le vide. Nous flottions et étions en même temps en chute libre!

Pourvu qu'il y aie quelque chose! Pourvu qu'il y aie quelque chose! Pourvu qu'il y aie quelque chose! Pourvu qu'il y aie quelque chose! Pourvu qu'il y aie quelque chose! Pourvu qu'il y a…

Puis cette sensation s'arrêta car quelque chose nous avait rattrapé en plein vol. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé pendant la chute. Je vis une crinière d'un blanc immaculé et deux ailes blanches aussi de chaque côtés.

 _Pégase_

Et Gaia était accroché à ma taille et était émerveillée, je l'étais aussi. Pégase, un cheval ailé , nous étions sur Pégase! Cette mission était une réussite! Gaia était là, saine et sauve et moi aussi. Je levai les yeux et vis apparaître la caravane Inazuma avec Wonderbat à bord. Quand il nous vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ensuite, il sourit et leva le pouce pour me féliciter. je regardai Pégase.

Merci

 _ **De rien, c'est normal de sauver les gens en chute libre!**_

Je ris. Mais tout s'arrêta quand je sentis quelque chose heurter ma poitrine, plus précisément mon pendentif d'un seul coup. Je tournai les yeux, horrifié et vit un soldat avec un fusil. Je venais de me prendre une balle et l'émeraude fut détruite violemment. J'entendis Wonderbat, Gaia et Pégase hurler. Mais avant de pouvoir les regarder, ma tête tomba en avant et tout devint noir.

 **Auteure: Voilà!**  
 **Gaia: Tu veux le tuer?**  
 **Auteure: Non, voyons!**  
 **Pégase: Je pense que si!**  
 **Auteure: Mais non!**  
 **Arion: Merci!**  
 **Auteure: Mais…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Zéphyr

 **Info: Zéphyr ressemble au mixi-max d'Arion mais avec les cheveux plus blonds et longs et les yeux verts. Et l'événement des planches se passe quand Arion a onze ans et demi et il est transféré à Inazuma le mois d'après. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je retombai dans ce vortex noir, comme quoi c'est une habitude pour moi d'être inconscient. Mais, au contraire des autres fois, une éblouissante lumière verte détruisit cette noirceur et m'emporta dans le ciel. J'étais assis sur un nuage et j'vais devant moi, la Lune dans toute sa splendeur avec les milliers d'étoiles qui l'accompagnent.  
Je me levai doucement, car après s'être pris une balle, on est prudent! Mais bon, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, si tout le monde allait bien. Je soufflai un bon coup pour évacuer le stress, mais une voix me fit sursauter:

« Tu voyais j'avais raison.

Je me tournai vers lui, doucement. Il était caché dans le noir, sûrement il l'avait fait exprès. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin car je savais qu'il était.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, lui annonçai-je alors, je sais qui tu es.

Un rire cristallin retentit et cette personne finit par avancer. Le jeune homme devait avoir quatorze ans, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts vifs. Il portait une chemise noire avec une veste et un pantalon vert kaki. Ses yeux présageaient milles et une stratégies ou farces, cela dépend du point de vue.

-Zéphyr, le petit frère de Simeon Evan et naître des vents, Déclarai-je, c'était toi pendant depuis tout ce temps.

Il s'approcha alors de moi avec grâce et me regarda droit dans les yeux, je pus voir une grande intelligence cachée derrière cette façade enfantine. Il sourit avant de dire:

-Comment tu as su?

-Tu m'as donné tellement d'indices que, à part être aveugle, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu les rater, remarquai-je.

-A bon, quoi comme indices par exemple, dit-il avec une fausse innocence.

-Par exemple, le souvenir des planches, tes souvenirs qui surgissaient de nulle part et la fois où tu m'as ordonné de tirer sur JP parce qu'il était un soi-disant ennemi, énonçai-je, autre chose?

Il me regarda de haut en bas, avant de déclarer avec un sourire calculateur:

-Nous sommes définitivement les mêmes.

Il s'assit et je fis de même. Il bougea sa main et une plume blanche apparut, celle de Pégase.

-C'est toi qui l'avait appelé, devinai-je alors.

-Oui, je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir, toi et Gaia, affirma-t-il.

-Merci de nous avoir aidé, lui dis-je, mais je pense que pour l'instant il n'y a qu'une seule question à se poser.

Il m'observa avant de demander:

-Et laquelle?

-Que t'est-il arrivé après ce fameux jour du vortex? le questionnai-je.

Il soupira et moi j'attendais parce que nous avions tellement voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, tellement haï El Dorado que c'était normal de vouloir savoir. Et finalement je vis ses yeux passés du vert au bleu métallisé, ma couleur de yeux. Je fus comme si je me prenais un choc. Il raconta alors:

-J'ai finalement tout oublié et pris une autre apparence avec d'autres souvenirs. Après avoir été sauvé d'un accident, j'ai été transféré par ma « mère » qui était en réalité un agent d'El Dorado dans une autre ville. Là-bas, je me suis forgé un caractère et un objectif: la liberté dans le football. Au début, cela était difficile mais après avec mes amis, nous y sommes arrivés, nous avons finalement gagné. Après, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux verts est venu me sauver des griffes d'Alpha et voilà comment a commencé une aventure spatio-temporelle. Mais, mon vrai-moi s'est réveiller pour me faire comprendre que tout était un mensonge et , que si je voulais la vérité, il fallait que je me batte.

C'était mon histoire, celle de ma vie, celle que je croyais réelle. Mais c'était un mensonge crée par ceux qui voulaient le pouvoir. Zéphyr n'avait pas disparu, n'était pas mort ou n'avait pas été perdu dans l'espace-temps, non il était vivant. Je souris:

-Zéphyr n'est pas mort…

L'autre-moi sourit alors que le paysage étoilé disparaissait

… il est toujours là…

Le noir était de retour, mais je n'étais pas tout seul, il était là.

… juste endormi mais…

La lueur émeraude brilla d'un seul coup au niveaux de nos coeurs.

…maintenant…

Il disparut mais se fondit en moi, comme pour dire que j'étais de nouveau moi, que ce vide avait enfin été comblé.

… il est de retour. »

Et le noir devint blanc et le sol miroir. Je me regardai dedans pour voir que mon reflet était celui de Zéphyr. D'un seul coup, ce sol devint mes souvenirs: ceux du passé et du présent. Je me souvins de tout, de mon frère qui avait toujours été là, mes amis qui m'avaient poussé à tout donner. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés et les larmes de joie avaient coulés. Je les rouvris pour voir une image de Fey Rune me tendant le main.  
Je pris cette main et me relevai pour aller devant moi. Toujours devant, pas derrière.

* * *

Goldie PDV

Cela faisait un jour que Wonderbat nous avait ramené un Arion inconscient. Nous nous inquiétons tous, en plus les SSC étaient partis en mission:Fey, mon fils, était parti en mission. C'était vraiment pas mon jour. Alors que j'allais voir Arion, une étrange lueur verte émana de la chambre de notre Capitaine. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur, ce que je vis me figea sur place.  
Le lueur émanait de la poitrine de notre capitaine mais ce n'est pas tout, les cheveux d'Arion poussaient et blondissaient assez rapidement et les muscles se définissaient de plus en plus. Quand cette étrange lumière se dissipa, je pus voir un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, assez musclé et à la peau halée. Je m'approchai du jeune homme. Il avait les yeux fermés mais il les ouvrit d'un seul coup.

Je tombai face à deux orbes émeraudes.

 **Auteure: Voilà, Zéphyr est là! *applaudit***  
 **Zéphyr/ Arion: Et ouais, même si enfin j'étais là depuis le début mais bon…**  
 **Goldie: J'ai été choquée par la métamorphose quand même!**  
 **Auteure: L'histoire n'est pas finie!**  
 **Zéphyr: Ah bon?**  
 **Auteure: Ben oui, il faut encore beaucoup de choses dont l'opération, Fey's mother et ta mise en couple.**  
 **Zéphyr: Eeehhhh?!**  
 **Auteure: A la prochaine tout le monde!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Zéphyr et Arion

 **PDV Zéphyr**

J'ouvris mes yeux après cette « entrevue » avec moi-même pour tomber face à Goldie. Une Goldie surprise et presque paniquée.

« Capitaine? m'appela-t-elle doucement.

Je me levai du lit précipitamment, un peu trop car le cardiogramme s'affola. A ce moment-là, les docteurs arrivèrent donc en courant dans la chambre. les docteurs (des SSC) et Desmodus Drakul, le « vampire » des SSC fit une tête qui aurait pu valoir de l'or. Alors qu'un des médecins fit sortir Goldie et Desmodus toujours figés, les autres commencèrent plusieurs test: ouïe, vue, réactivité et autre. Je pense que ce manège dura une heure. Bien sûr, ils étaient étonnés vu que mon apparence physique avait changée du jour au lendemain, ils me prélevèrent du sang pour savoir s'il correspondait avec celui d'Arion Sherwind. Je me demandais ce qui passait de l'autre côté de ces quatre murs.

 **PDV Goldie**

Après que le médecin m'aille fait sortir, moi et le vampire, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pièce où se trouvait les équipes de Raimon et les SSC restants . Je regardai le vampire et lui demanda:

« Qui était-ce ?  
Il s'arrêta avant de pousser un long soupir. Il croisa les bras et une brise de vent passa soulevant nos cheveux.

-La personne que tu viens de voir s'appelle Zéphyr Evan, dit-il en regardant au loin.

J'écarquillai mes yeux, comment c'était possible, c'était Arion Sherwind qui se trouvait dans cette chambre quelques heures auparavant et maintenant, on me dit que c'est Zéphyr Evan?!

-Mais…, balbutiai-je, où est le capitaine?  
Je ne sais pas », murmura-t-il.

Nous avançâmes dans un lourd silence pour aller retrouver nos équipes et amis. Les SSC avaient plusieurs bases secrètes et en ce moment, nous étions dans l'une d'elles à cause d'El Dorado. Mais surtout, je ne savais pas où étaient les autres SSC: Fey, Simeon, Mehr, Ghiris et bien d'autres. Avant de partir, ils nies avaient dit qu'ils devaient partir en mission. J'avais peur. Quand Aslei m'avait amené jusqu'au futur pour protéger Fey, mon fils, je ne m'imaginais pas tout ce qui en découlerait. C'était devenu une véritable guerre dont le déclenchement datait d'il y a trois ans. Le pouvoir corrompt, ils voulaient le prince, l'empereur veut leurs faire payer. Tout tourne autour de Zéphyr Evan, le petit frère de l'empereur, le prince des vents.

Finalement nous atteignîmes la pièce où se trouvait nos amis et nos coachs, nous entrâmes pour trouver nos amis autour …d'un écran.

« Tout le monde? demandai-je comme pour les réveiller.

-Cccchhhhuuuuttttt! Me répondirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

Je regardai Desmodus, lui demandant silencieusement s'il savait ce qui se passait. L'argenté haussa les épaules. Nous nous approchâmes donc de l'écran qui demandait autant d'attention à nos amis.  
Sur cet écran, se trouvait d'un côté Zéphyr Evan jouant au foot et de l'autre Arion jouant lui aussi. Sauf que les deux jouaient pareils. Chaque mouvements, tirs étaient identiques. Puis les deux arrivèrent devant les buts. C'est alors que je percuta, c'était le jour avait failli blesser JP avec ce tir surpuissant!  
Tout le monde regarda attentivement le moment fatidique et alors les deux tirèrent avec la même puissance phénoménale!  
Wonderbat, que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à là, stoppa la vidéo et dit:

-Voici ce que j'avais trouvé à propos de Zéphyr Evan. -Il joue au foot comme Arion et alors? demanda Victor.  
-C'est vrai, c'est peut-être une coïncidence, dit sans conviction Lucien.  
-C'est impossible, commença une voix masculine, chaque personne a son propre football.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la voix et nous vîmes Mark Evans .

-Coach! cria toute l'équipe à l'unisson.  
-Et ouais je suis de retour! sourit-il.

Le docteur Cross Word Cryptix apparut à ses côtés et nous expliqua que grâce à une de ses inventions, il avait pu redonner à Mark Evans son apparence originelle. Nous étions tous heureux de le revoir car, ben, c'était le coach Evans. Nous en avions presque oublier la vidéo mais pas Riccardo.

-Que voulez-vous dire par chacun a son propre football? demanda-t-il.

Le coach s'avança vers la vidéo et nous dit:

-Chacun a son propre football car personne ne pense de la même façon, n'a les mêmes capacités et réactions. Tout diffère, même dans l'union tout est différent. C'est pourquoi, c'est impossible qu'Arion Sherwind et Zéphyr Evan soient deux différents personnes.

-Seriez-vous en train de dire que …, commença Eugène avec hésitation.

Il nous regarda tous. Mais se fut le coach Sharp qui répondit:

-Zéphyr est Arion comme Arion est Zéphyr, c'est cela Mark?

Le coach Evans hocha la tête. Je regardai alors Desmodus qui comprit. Nous savions finalement où était passé le capitaine Sherwind, il était resté où il était. Dans cette chambre. Toutes les personnes parlaient de l'impossibilité de cela.

-En fait, nous avons oublié de vous dire quelque chose Desmodus et moi, criai-je pour être entendue de tous.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers nous avec des regards interrogateurs.

-J'allais voir comment allait Arion, commençai-je, mais lorsque je suis entrée, Arion n'était plus à l'intérieur. C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était Zéphyr Evan, confirma l'argenté, je l'ai reconnu. »

Cette fois, il y eut un silence de mort, le temps d'assimiler l'information qu'Arion Sherwind était du futur et le frère du chef des SSC était compliqué. Mais encore plus pour les SSC qui se rendaient compte que la personne qu'ils recherchaient depuis longtemps était sous leur nez.

 **PDV Zéphyr**

Les résultats de l'analyse de sang arrivèrent et confirmèrent que j'étais à la fois Arion Sherwind, mais aussi Zéphyr Evan ce. Un des médecin s'avança et me dit que je pouvais aller voir mes amis sans trop forcer. Je me levai pour tester mes jambes, ça allait, j'allais pouvoir marcher sans trop de problèmes. J'ouvris la porte quand j'entendis un:

« Bon retour parmi nous Zéphyr. »

Je souris et referma doucement la porte avant de me diriger vers la salle où ,je crois, se trouvaient mes amis. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela: Mon être entier, sans rien qui manquait. Quand je croisais quelqu'un, je le saluais alors que l'autre restait figé à cause de la surprise de me revoir après environ trois ans d'absence. Tout ce que je voulais c'était les voir…mais ma main trembla et alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, je m'arrêtai. Je tremblais? De peur? Je devais me ressaisir, les personnes ici étaient mes amis aux côtés desquels je m'étais épanoui. J'ouvris la porte avec détermination.

Je vis mes amis, immobiles mais je les vis relever la tête lentement et me regarder. Goldie s'avança vers moi et dit:

« Salut Capitaine! Bon retour!

Ils sourirent tous devant la gaieté de Goldie.

-Merci Goldie, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Tous ( Raimon et SSC) s'avancèrent finalement et me posèrent des milliers de question, certains m'enlacèrent car ils étaient heureux de voir que j'allais bien ou que j'étais de retour. J'étais vraiment heureux.

Mais ils manquaient des personnes à l'appel: mon frère, Fey, Mehr, Ghiris ainsi que leurs équipes respectives. Je cherchai partout du regard. Mais ils n'étaient pas là.

-Ar… Euh, Zéphyr je veux dire, se trompa le coach Evans, pourrais-tu nous expliquer comment tu es … enfin tu vois.

Coach Evans

-COACH? Mais comment? Vous n'étiez pas une Chrono Stone? criai-je étonné.

Ils me racontèrent alors comment Le docteur Cross Word Cryptix avait fait. Mais, à présent, c'était à mon tour de tout leur raconter. A la fin, je vis que beaucoup pourraient aller tuer William Tuddsforth et ses manigances.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, alors que j'allais sauver Gaia, commençai-je, certains membres d'El Dorado parlaient d'un projet pour créer de nouveaux « soldats » à partir de l'ADN des Raimon ainsi que celui des SSC.

Tous me regardèrent et s'inquiétèrent car, si c'était vrai, ces personnes pourraient être extrêmement dangereuses.

Si c'est le cas, alors il faut rappeler les autres, dit Desmodus inquiet.

-Qui? demandai-je.

-Ton frère, Garu, Lagoon et Gihi, répondit-il.

-Où sont-ils allés? dis-je commençant à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

Dans une base d'El Dorado, ils ont eu vent que W.T y allait et comme ça, ils pourraient détruire El Dorado », me répondit-il.

 _Je vais les tuer parce qu'ils sont fous!_

 **Auteure: Voilà, c'est la fin!**  
 **Zéphyr: Donc tu as mis ceux que j'aimais en danger, c'est ça?**  
 **Victor: Je confirme.**  
 **Auteure: Quoi? Mais n...**  
 **Goldie: C'est pas gentil!**  
 **Auteure: Mais enfin, c'est pour l'histoire!**  
 **Tous: Méchante!**  
 **Auteure:*pleure***


End file.
